Pesky Girl
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: Leaf and Gary have been friends forever, but when Silver tries to confess his feelings, how will Gary react? Oneshot, story better then summary. Rated because I'm paranoid.


**Hi guys! This is my first story, so review so I can improve kay? Pokemon does not belong to me, if it did Brianna would be dead and Harley would be in prison.**

**Pesky Girl**

The wind whipped through the trees, and a certain brunettes hair, almost blowing her hat off. _Why does it have to be so cold? _Leaf thought to herself. She was currently on her own journey, filling up the pokedex for professor Oak. _If he's a pokemon expert, why doesn't he fill it out himself? _Leaf thought. "Thats an excellent question." A voice mumbled behind her. Leaf whipped around to face none other than her critical, sarcastic, childhood friend. "What are you doing here Gary? You should be at your gym in Viridian city, not hiking Mt. Moon." Gary smirked and applauded, "amazing Leaf, you actually said something intelligent!" Leaf just scowled in return. He then sighed and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "If you simply MUST know, I'm out here to train my team, and just happened to see a pesky brunette talking to herself." Gary slightly smirked once again. "Of course, If I was deprived of me, I would go mad and start talking to myself too." Leafs face immediately turned red. "Oh, so the high and mighty Gary Oak came over just to talk to me? I'm so flattered." She said sarcastically. "You should be!" Gary called to her as she stomped away from him. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over her, as she looked up, a huge Skarmory grabbed the back of her shirt in his beak, swung her onto it's back, and promptly took off. **(A/N I know there aren't skarmory in Kanto, but just go with it.) **"GARY!" Leaf screamed as she flew away. Gary was one of the only people that knew her past experience of being kidnapped by a legendary bird pokemon, thus, her fear of birds. "Don't worry Leaf! I'm coming!" Gary shouted back. "come on out, Charzard!" The huge fire dragon appeared in front of him. Mounting, he raced into the sky after Leaf.

When the giant skarmory landed in a cave near the top of the mountain, a redhead stepped out of the shadows. "Silver!" **(A/N in my story, Silver has been traveling in all the regions and just got back from Sinnoh)** Leaf gasped. Silver ran over and gave his sister-like friend a hug. Gary landed a few seconds later and pushed Silver away. "What were you thinking kidnapping the pesky girl like that!" He said protectively wrapping his arms around Leaf. Leaf and Silver were both stunned. "Gary?" Leaf asked a little tentatively. "Silver knew about your fear and still he sent skarmory?" Gary said again, a little softer. Silver looked thunderstruck at a trembling Leaf. "Oh my gosh Leaf! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" Gary snorted but Leaf ran over to Silver and gave him a hug. "Oh really, it's ok. That's an amazing skarmory though!" Silver gave a small smile at this. "I really just wanted to show it to you Leaf. I'm sorry for startling you." Leaf gave him another smile. "Well it's amazing!" She added. Gary was just standing uncomfortably in the background. "Well," Silver started, "I know we've known each other for a long time, and I just wanted you to know... Ireallylikeyou!" He said in one breath. Leaf didn't look surprised at all, but, Gary felt like letting charzard burn Silver to a crisp. Leaf gave a swift look back at a jealous looking Gary before answering Silver. "Silver... I love you, I've always loved you, but only as a brother. I'm so sorry." Silver looked away, pain in his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath. "Yea, I kinda thought you'd say that." He gave a little sad smile. "It was awesome seeing you Leaf. And you too Gary!" He called over her shoulder to a dumbstruck Gary. "Where will you go next Silver?" Leaf asked as he mounted his skarmory. He shrugged. "The Unova region, I think." He answered. "Best of luck then!" Leaf said perkily, planting a small kiss on his cheek. With a blush blooming across his face, Silver rode away, not looking back. Gary just stared in surprise. "What happened? I thought you liked Silver?" Leaf looked back at him. "There was always someone else." "Really?" Gary answered, jealously tainting his tone again. Leaf walked straight up to him and grabbed either side of the black collar of his polo. "You" She whispered into his ear. Suddenly, her lips were on his and nothing else mattered anymore. When they broke for air, Gary, with a fresh blush on his face said, "You're such a pesky girl, but," and he reached for her hand and brought it to graze his lips. "At least you're my pesky girl.


End file.
